


Rainy day

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is naughty and tries to hide the evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy day

“Good night, Will.” Hannibal closes the door, but not all the way. The light is left on in the hallway so Will won’t feel so alone.

“Wait, Daddy.”

“Hm?” Hannibal does not re-enter the room, simply pauses while he is leaving.

“I- I’m not tired.”

“Well, try to get some sleep for daddy. You’ve had a very busy day and you need your rest.”

“Alright.” Will shuffled down into his bed, getting comfy.

“Good night then, little one.”

Will listened as his daddy’s footsteps grew fainter.

Will didn’t like to be alone. He loved his room, of course. Daddy made is so perfect. The walls were painted blue and the curtains had little puppy prints on them. Will’s blanket was blue as well as the cushions at the head of the bed.

Will thought about the day he had had with his daddy.

It had been raining all day so Will hadn’t been able to play in the garden as usual. Instead of going outside, Hannibal had arranged for them to have craft time on the dining room table.

Will had made a little dog out of a cardboard tube and some felt. Hannibal had made a kaleidoscope that Will had found endlessly magical. He’d sat in the lounge and played with it until dinner time.

Usually, after time in the garden, and before dinner, Will would have a nap. That was perhaps the reason for his restlessness now. His sleep pattern was disturbed.

Will sighed. He had been naughty today.

That morning, when they had first started to play, Will had grabbed Hannibal’s behind. He thought it would be funny and he really wanted to just make his daddy laugh but Hannibal did not find it funny one bit.

Will had been sent to the naughty corner.

“ _But daddy please, I didn’t mean to, I forgot that-“_

_“Forgot what, Will?”_

_And Will had just let his mouth flap like a fish. He didn’t know what he had forgotten. As his daddy looked down on him in disappointment, he had forgotten why he’d done that to his daddy. Why would he?_

_“I don’t know why I did that, daddy, I’m sorry.” He let his head hang as he was scolded._

_“Those sort of touches are unacceptable, Will. It is highly inappropriate for you to touch your daddy like that.” Hannibal shook his head and frowned. “And I don’t ever want to catch you touching anyone else in that manner either, young man.”_

_Will shook his head earnestly._

_“Oh no, daddy. I won’t, I swear.”_

_“Well, that remains to be seen.” Hannibal folded his arms across his chest. “Naughty boys with busy hands don’t get to have playtime with their daddies. Is that understood?”_

_“Yes, daddy.” Will nodded._

_“If this ever happens again there will be a punishment to go along with your time out. Do you know what naughty boys get, Will?”_

_Will shook his head._

_“Naughty boys are spanked over daddy’s knee. You know how that feels, don’t you?”_

Will wriggled in his bed; he wondered what it would be like to be spanked over his daddy’s knee.

_Will had shook his head a frowned. He’d never been spanked before._

_“Well, I suppose that is because you are a very good boy most of the time but you will know how it feels if you ever grab daddy again.”_

_“Wh-what is it like, daddy?” Will had asked tentatively._

_“It is a very severe punishment for very bad boys, Will.” Hannibal unfolded his arms, pushing them into his trouser pockets. “I stings very badly and it’s very good for teaching lessons.”_

_“I like our lessons daddy.” Will smiled. “I like learning with you.”_

_“No, Will.” Hannibal chided. “When daddy gives you a spanking, you will not enjoy it.”_

Will squeezed his legs together. His bed was warm and cosy. His little cock throbbed as he imagined what it would be like to lay over his daddy’s lap.

_“How do you spank naughty boys, daddy?”_

_Hannibal had frowned a little at the question but answered after a moment’s thought._

_“I would pull down your trousers and underpants, bend you down over my lap and smack your behind with my hand until I believe you are truly sorry.”_

Will shivered remembering how his daddy had described it. He rubbed his hand between his legs and turned over. His pyjamas were too tight around him. He pulled down his waist band and started to rub his erection against the sheet below him. He shut his eyes tight, remembering.

_Will had gasped at hearing his daddy talk like that._

_“How- how do you know when I am sorry, daddy. I am sorry that I touched you like that.”_

_“I know, Will. And that is why you are only going to have time out. Sometimes naughty boys do not listen and have to be shown that they are doing something very bad.”_

_Will had shifted from one foot the other. He could feel his willy was getting hard in his pant and knew he would be in real trouble if his daddy saw it._

_“I would know that you are very sorry when your bottom is bright red and burning. It would make you cry and wriggle and when you are very sorry, you would go limp and quiet.” Hannibal explained gravely. “Then you would say “thank you daddy” as you do after all of your punishments and I would send you off to bed to think about what you had done.”_

Will let that image circle around his head. His daddy’s hand smacking his bare bottom raw and not letting him up until he cried.

He whimpered quietly, not wanting his daddy to hear what he was doing.

It wasn’t enough though; the feeling in his belly became more intense as images of his daddy pulling down his pants flashed in his mind.

_His daddy did notice his erection._

_“William.” Hannibal had scolded after Will had tried to hide his willy with both hands._

_Will frowned and blushed with shame._

_“I’m sorry, daddy.”_

_“Turn around. Face the wall. Hands on the back of your head.”_

_Will quickly complied, his fingers folded together behind his head as he faced the corner._

Will bit his lip, he was so bad sometimes and he couldn’t help it. His daddy was talking about such naughty things and it made his belly tingle.

Will was rubbing himself franticly against the duvet. He whined and shuddered, his little behind bobbing quickly in his bed as he worked towards release.

“Oh…oh daddy…please.” He whispered before he turned his head and bit his pillow.

Will came with a muffled cry, spilling himself all over the nice clean sheets.

“Oh, no.” He murmured, feeling the quickly cooling mess he’d made.

His daddy was going to find this.

He’d be punished for touching himself.

He pulled up his pyjama bottoms and quickly got out of bed.

He pulled the cover off the duvet and stuffed it under the bed.

He could just come down stairs in the morning and tell daddy that he’d made his bed and he didn’t need to check it.

Yes, that would work.


End file.
